Destinys Chosen
by novasin
Summary: what if their were more than 1 of each tailed beast what if originally there were 2 10 ten tailed demons. Au rated M for later on.  Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome all to my first story. I wish to first off say thank you for deciding to go with my story. Now there are a couple of rules I would like people to at least think about. One please no flames personally they sicken me things like this story is bullshit and so on is uncalled for and unwanted. Second constructive criticism is welcome and wanted as well as any ideas you wish to through at me. Once gain thank you and on with the beginning.

_I don`t own naruto but all made up characters I do._

**The Beginning**

It has been a thousand years since the cataclysmic even that changed the face of the planet. A thousand years since the invention of a technology that now is lost to the depths of time gone for all eternity.

The cataclysmic event that changed the course of the planet was something that had a shape a form made up of pure demonic energy or youki the most notable feature about this beast was the ten giant tails it had flowing behind it. Created by all the negative energy in the world by humans, because of their wars, their crimes against their own people this immense being came into being.

At the time a young man whose name has been lost to the ravages of time had just turned 16 and important person in a man's life but his life was also ruined that day because of this one being that appeared in his own home country no less but this man had a secret. He was born with a special power something known as chakra and he used this to seal the beast into him after it had gone through and destroyed the planet literally changing its geography and because of this he gained a new power The Rinnegan.

In the years to come he would change the world and teach all the humans about his special power that was latent in all human beings but only a few had the ability to unlock it and use it to its full potential.

Finally the man's time had come and before he died he did to things he blessed his children though he seemed to bless his eldest with greater power than the younger and the younger brother grew to be jealous over the course of his life and second of all he split the great beasts power into nine different beast each with a certain to mark their power and he placed the great beasts body into what would become later known as the moon. That great man came to be known as the Rikudō Sennin the sage of the six paths. His children later had clans that became well known as well they were known as the Senju and the Uchiha.

Over the thousand years have passed and we now are with a young boy that has just turned the age of six. Today being October 11 is his birthday and the child's name is Uzumaki Naruto and today is the day he is scared of the most. He is wondering if today he will be attacked and tortured again like the last 2 years so he decides to go and hide in the woods little did he know that this will in fact change his life forever as he will meet another boy like him someone hated for something he has no control. For he is from the across the great ocean where there other people like them but they have all died out as he is the last of his kind from that continent. He is the last jinchuriki of the continent of Tsurugi. His name is Jodan Namikaze. This is their beginning.

There you go the prologue part 1 part 2 shall be coming out soon questions in reviews that are not answered will be answered when the next chapter comes out thank you once again for reading and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people so let's see since I last checked 18 hits ...no reviews lets go people I know it isn't long yet but it's the prologue once I'm finished the prologue chapters I will start aiming to make my chapters between 2000 and 3000 words kay alright on with the history of the Tsurugi continent and its jinchuriki.

I do not own Naruto

**The history of the Tsurugi continent (prologue part 2)**

While in the continent of the elemental nations the great Rikudō Sennin was changing that part of the world on the continent of Tsurugi another sage known as the Seimei Sennin was changing that continent he was the bearer of another great beast which had destroyed that part of the world and the Seimei Sennin remade it in a similar way the Rikudō Sennin did.

He was in every sense of the word a copy of the Rikudō Sennin. He acted looked and changed the Tsurugi continent in the same way no one knows how this man came into being all everyone knows is that he also took a ten tailed beast into himself and when he died instead of letting it come back into the world he split it into 9 different beasts and caged it within the very earth.

These bijuu eventually got sealed into different humans but unlike their predecessor and the bijuu in the elemental nations their containers all died except for the nine tailed wolf's containers. It would break free of its containers as it would prey on their fear and hatred of humanity to let it escape finally after a thousand years it was sealed into a new born infant by the name of Jodan Namikaze.

The Namikaze had dwindled to but a few man within the world most noticeably remembered today is Minato Namikaze of Konohagakure. Jodan was placed on a boat and sent to Konohagakure but while he was on his way the kyubii no kitsune attacked Konoha and had been sealed within a new born infant of the name Uzumaki Naruto but at the cost of Namikaze Minato's life.

When Jodan arrived he was placed within an orphanage as no one was able to find any family for him and for six years he lived a happy life until on October 11 of his 5th year he saw something that changed his outlook on most of Konoha. He saw a young boy that had to be no older than him being beat nearly to death being called demon, monster, and a few names that he didn't understand. The boy was bleeding from the head, the stomach, both of his legs were broken and he had knives sticking out of his body everywhere but the worst was his eyes. They showed someone who had given up, they held no hope in them but they didn't show hate for what was happening to him.

When Jodan saw this he snapped and a power coursed threw him. He did not know what it was but it seemed to be a silvery mist raping around him and his eyes became silver and slited and then he knew nothing.

He awoke later in the forest being covered in blood and clothes seemed to be ripped to shreds barely staying on him. People passing that alley from then on would feel a dark malice that seemed to feed off of them. The only people that knew what happened that night were Uzumaki Naruto and the Third Hokage. From then on people were scared and feared Jodan yet they hated and despised the boy who did not know why. Leading to the anniversary off the day he saved the kid. He decided to go into the forest in hopes of being free for a little while but little did he know he would meet one of the people he was trying to avoid changing his life from then on.

Like it hate tell me. Please read and review and from now on I am aiming for between 2000 to 3000 chapter's thanks for reading.

Novasin


End file.
